Confused Kagome
by Babagnoosh
Summary: Anyone who has imagined Kagome in great pain... READ THIS! Dont worry.. I didnt just blow the whole story! (Rated for later chapters)
1. The Well

A/N New story! Wow… where I will find the time to update I don't kno… Uhh… If you are a fan of Kagome, Shippo, or Sango… don't read this… that is my warning. If u do read this, don't kill me. I gave you a choice! (Will be explained later) And if I don't get the facts straight about the show. Don't get mad at me… I haven't watched it in AGES and I may have forgotten a lot… REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything BUT the OC Yumi… don't worry… she wont ruin anything…

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down a path in a forest. A familiar path, leading to a well connecting their times to one other.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him a look of concern. "Are you angry with me?"

"…" Inuyasha kept his stare towards the shadows of the forest.

"Inuyasha… I will be back soon."

"Feh!"

"What!"

"Soon like last time soon? You left for a month!"

"I wont be that long this time!"

"For some reason I don't believe that."

"What is up with you Inuyasha? Why are you being so negative? I said I'd come back soon!"

They stopped moving once they reached the side of the well.

"Inuyasha, please answer me before I leave."

Inuyasha looked at her. "No." He pushed into the well.

"Aiyaaaa!" Kagome screamed in surprise, then she found herself on a cold hard surface back in her century.

'Inuyasha… what it wrong with you?' Kagome thought to herself.

A/N okk.. I kno this chapter is very short... but I want to kno how many people are interested in it before I continue. The next chapter will b very VERY long! I promise!


	2. The Cave

A/N Waa! I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter!! Well… ill do it now (too lazy to edit it) Aaaannnd… I decided not very much harm will befall of Sango… considering she doesn't actually _like_ Miroku…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the OC Yumi… don't worry… she wont ruin anything.

Inuyasha dusted his hand off. "That should do it!" He looked back and his handy-work. The well was boarded up with every single type of material he could get his hands on.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to face he one calling him. Shippo.

"Inuyasha? Were is Kagome?" Shippo asked in his _annoying_ little voice.

"She left again." Inuyasha stated point blank.

"But, why have you boarded up the well? How will she get back?"

"She wont, that is the whole idea." Inuyasha started to walk away from the well and back to the forest.

"But—She will find a way, I know it!"

"I'm not counting on that" Inuyasha mumbled and continued to walk faster.

"What? What did you say? Where are you going? Hey! Wait for me!"

Kagome walked to her school with her friends gossiping in front of her. _'What am I going to do?' _she thought _'Why was he so mad at me? What did I do? Does he still need my help?' _Those were just some of the questions running through Kagome's mind.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome had a puzzled look on her face. Now remembering were she was.

"You look lost."

"Doesn't she always?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Kagome sped up to catch up with her friends and continued on her way.

Inuyasha arrived at a large dark cave. Shippo hurrying close behind him.

"What are you doing?" Shippo gasped between trying to catch his breath.

"What is up with the twenty questions? Just leave Shippo."

"But—"

"LEAVE!"

Shippo ran back into the forest alone. Franticly looking for the beloved Sango.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha entered the dark underground cave.

"Hello? Are you still here?" Inuyasha could hear his voice echoing off of the dark damp walls of stone.

"Come further, I have remained for a little longer." A voice approached from the depths of the cave.

Inuyasha advanced towards the voice, being plagued by darkness the further he went. Then he could see a glow of yellow illuminating the wall on the side of a turn. He hesitated, then continued towards the room.

"Hello?" Inuyasha called for the last time before he would turn back. This place was creepy, even for him.

"I am here. What is it you have come for?" The silhouette of a woman was dancing across the cave in the candlelight.

A/N sorry… this is another short chapter... I break my promises a lot…


	3. The Spell Caster

A/N this chapter took longer because it IS longer! Yippee! We will now discover who the silhouetted woman is! Is it Sango? Or an evil person? (ha ha… "evil person" sounds so formal..) Well we will find out soon! REVIEW! PLZ! I feel so completely disliked because of my few reviews… T-T review… plz…u kno u want to!

Oh.. and another thing… I didn't kno how to spell stupid Kagome last name (I never paid that much attention to her) If anyone knos how to spell it.. plz tell me.

The candlelight played with the features of her face, making her look much older than she really was.

"I have done what you asked. I have made it so she cannot come back. Now tell me your name!" Inuyasha moved towards her, then all the light was blown out.

"Do not _touch_ me."

"Tell me your name!'

"You have not done what I have asked of you. Once you have accomplished that, by all means I will tell you my name."

"I have! Kagome will not be able to come back that _is _what you asked."

"No." The candles re-lit themselves. "I asked you to rid her presence in this world."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, finally realizing what the woman was asking.

"Her time is still part of this world Inuyasha. I have asked you to make sure of her death."

"I need her to collect the rest of the shards though." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I will handle that. You do not need to worry about that. Do you have a problem with what I am asking?"

"No." Inuyasha turned around swiftly and motioned to exit.

"Stop."

Inuyasha stopped, but didn't turn around. "What?"

"My name" The woman paused and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "is Yumi."

"Why are you telling me this now? Are you not afraid I will double-cross you?"

"No, I know you will complete what I have asked. I am only giving you an excuse to finish something you have wanted to do for so very long. I want to aid you Inuyasha. My name is Yumi Awate. I am pleased to give you my services."

"Thank you, but I don't need them" Inuyasha scoffed at her and left the cave as fast as his legs would let him.

"Miss Higarashi, Please try to stay focused. You will be examined in one week."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

The teacher gave her a concerned look and continued on with the class.

"Pssst. Kagome, _Kagome!_" Someone beside her tried to get her attention.

"Oh, yes?"

"Were on page sixty-seven."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and opened her history textbook to any page. Then her thoughts controlled her again.

_Maybe I should go back sooner. _Kagome thought. _I could maybe take my exam later and go back. He was acting so weird. Yeah, That is what I'll do, I'll go back today! _Kagome stood up from her desk, attracting every pair of eyes in the classroom.

"What is it?" he teacher asked.

"I have to leave."

"You may not, please sit back down."

"But—"

"Sit."

Kagome stopped. "Fine, I'll sit."

THUMP

"What was that!" Half the class exclaimed.

A/N hahaha.. another short chappie.. oops, oh well… It'll have to do.. at least we kno that the mysterious woman is NOT Kikyo, thank god… But that gave me and idea! (thx Megs!) Muhahaha..


	4. Shippo and the Tree

A/N Apparently I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffy… I don't think so, but kikuyuki does for some reason . My family is weird… that must b where I get my weirdness from… T-T y am I so doomed??

Little shout out to InuyashaHottie101: If you like Kagome I told you NOT to read this! So why are you hitting me with chairs? I warned you! I have to say though… it was pretty amusing!

Kagome ran from the classroom into the hallway. A young man looked into her eyes.

"Your not Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you." The man picked up the things he had dropped when he fell onto the floor. "Can you help me please?"

Kagome scoffed. "No! I have to go find Inuyasha and tell him what a jerk he was being!"

"Alright." The man gave her a confused look, but turned away when one of Kagome's peers helped him with his stuff. (He had a lot of stuff he was carrying.)

Kagome took off down the hallway and towards her house.

Meanwhile, and hour before…

Shippo had arrived back at their little makeshift camp. "Sango! SANGO!" He screamed.

"Shippo?" Sango came out from the bush. "You don't have to be so loud, I'm right here."

"Oh, I didn't know if you were even here."

"Well I am, what was so important? Or have you already forgot what you were going to say?"

"No!" Shippo turned red in the face. "Maybe."

Sango gave him a disappointed look. "Where is Inuyasha, Shippo?"

"OH! I remember now! I saw Inuyasha blocking the well after he pushed her in it! And he said he doesn't want her to come back, then, I asked him about it and he took off!"

"Hmm." Sango picked up a basket full of berries she was picking. " I don't know what to say."

"What? Say to what? Should we go and do something?"

"I said I didn't know what to say. I didn't say I didn't want to do something about it. It just isn't really my business if Kagome and Inuyasha don't want to talk to each other."

"It looked more like it was just Inuyasha to me." Shippo mumbled.

"Maybe," Sango dumped the berries into a bowl. "But, it isn't up to Inuyasha to block up the well."

"Are we going to unblock it!"

"What do you think Shippo?" Sango dusted off her hands and left. "Watch the berries; I'm going to clean them when I come back.

"But—Sango! I want to come!" Shippo ran to follow Sango but was hit by a boomerang and stuck to a tree. "Aiyaaa!"

"I will be back soon." Sango turned around and smiled. "Don't worry!"

A/N This was originally a long chapter.. but then my computer messed up and it didn't save. This is all I have the energy to type up at the moment… .


	5. Shippo and the Tree Part II

A/N this is the rest of it… I've suddenly found the guiding light! (inside joke, sry) Read on and REVIEW!

Inuyasha raced back towards the well. Once he reached it, he abruptly stopped.

"So this is it?" he thought to himself. "Now all I have do is say that… name." He hesitated, look down at the well and look as if he was reconsidering his choice. Then he said it.

A huge gust of wind emitted out of the leaves and consumed him in movement.

"All back to normal?"

Inuyasha jumped. He did not realize someone was behind him. "Yumi? How did you—"

"You do not recall my spell casting abilities?"

Inuyasha flushed. "Why am I forgetting such simple facts? I should know these things!" He thought. Then, he looked at his body.

"Normal? You call this NORMAL!" Inuyasha looked in horror at his feeble human form.

"I do recall offering you my services."

"Feh! I don't need you! I will manage!"

"Think about it for a while before you go searching for her alright? I do not want any harm to come of you."

"Then why did you do _this_!"

" I had no choice, you will understand eventually."

It took Inuyasha while to come to a conclusion, but in the end her listened to her and they went to silently into the forest.

"Stay with me for a while, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave Yumi an odd look. "Why would you offer that?"

"I told you, I don't want any harm to become of you while you are a human. At the moment _I_ would be the more powerful being."

"I am still more powerful than you, human or hanyou."

"Really." Yumi whipped a scroll out of her kimono and slapped it on Inuyasha's face. He immediately froze. "We'll see about that."

Sango had arrived at the well and fro the time being, was attempting to remove the covering off of it with no success.

"What did he use on this thing!" Sango exclaimed in frustration. She hit it and punched it and threw things at it. She tried to pry it off then finally, as a last shot. She burnt it. Still, with no results. She slumped down and sat on the grass and sighed. _I have to get her out somehow. _She thought. _But how? _Then she got an idea. You can clean up someone else's mess without their help. She went off to search for Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped into the well. The familiar swoosh of the air passing her by relaxed her a bit, but not by much. She was at the bottom of the well and it was dark. She couldn't see anything. _It's two in the afternoon. _She thought. _There should be light coming in._ Kagome started to climb up the wall of stone and hit her head on something very solid.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her head. "What the heck? This is such a weird day."

Kagome tried for a while to get out of the well until she finally gave up and climbed back down to go back to her time. _I suppose Inuyasha really doesn't want to see me anymore. _Kagome plodded onto the bottom of the well. She didn't move. The well wouldn't take her back. _Am I stuck here?_ Kagome sat down and started to cry.

"Why is the world so mean to me!" She cried.


	6. The Betrayal of Sango

A/N I have all this time on my hands now… I guess I don't have an excuse not to write anymore. Oh well, I suppose that is for the greater good ne? R&R please and thank you. And I am sorry but this chapter is shorter than normal.

Shippo strained to free himself from his boomerang prison. He withered and whined the way he does. Then he felt a warm sensation in his middle back. He stopped moving and looked startled. _ Oh my gosh, what is this? Has Sango done something to me? Am I injured? No… I'm not in pain… is it the tree? Oh no!_ Shippo's face showed what he was thinking.

"HEEELP! THE TREE IS ALIVEEE! IT'S GOING TO EEEAT MEEE! HEEELP!" Shippo started to bawl.

He was afraid that the warmness was the tree coming alive. He had heard stories of children running into the woods alone and never returning. He was told that the trees took the children. He didn't think the tree would just _take _him.

"HEELP"

"Shippo, shut UP!"

"Huh?" Shippo couldn't see who was talking to him through all of the tears in his eyes.

"You're over reacting. The tree isn't going to eat you."

"Sango?"

"Yes? Did you not recognize me?"

"I couldn't see you."

"Ahh, well. You are safe, the tree doesn't eat people." Sango smiled.

"Oh." Shippo sighed ion relief. "That is good."

Sango smiled again. "I'm going to go and look for Inuyasha. I couldn't get the covering off or the well."

"Okay. I will stand guard from the evil child eating trees." Shippo tried to straighten up and look strong, but failed. The boomerang was too much for him. He lowered his head. "It'll sure be nice to have my feet on the ground again."

Silence.

"Sango?" Shippo looked up. "Sango! You forgot to free me! Come back!"

Sango had started to walk back into the woods before Shippo noticed she left.

"No I didn't. Don't worry. Trees don't eat humans remember!"

Shippo sighed. "But I want down—" He abruptly stopped. "I—I'm—NOT A HUMAN!"

Shippo felt the warm sensation return. Then his sight started to leave him and the tree absorbed him.

A/N I'm sry my chapters are all so short and boring, but I will have some interesting scenes coming up soon. Thank you for being patient with me. My fic is finally going somewhere!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N next chapter, woohoo!

Inuyasha jumped into the well, closely followed by Yumi. Sango witnessed this from the security of the forest. Sango had patiently waited for Inuyasha to make his move. He hadn't noticed her presence, yet.

"I told you _not_ to follow me." Inuyasha confronted the witch once he was on the other side.

"I am aware of that, but I know that you will need my aid in the future."

"I wont." Inuyasha turned around. The conversation was over.

"Just bear with me for a bit alright?"

"I'm leaving, follow me if you must."

"Are you?" Yumi gave Inuyasha an odd look.

"Yes."

"Looking like that?" Yumi pointed at Inuyasha's clothing.

"Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha glared at her. How dare she insult the way he dressed.

"You stick out like a sore thumb."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Inuyasha was starting to get very annoyed with Yumi; you could see that clearly in his facial expression.

"Hmm…" Yumi thought for a moment, then raised her hand as if she was going to slap him.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm before it descended. "_What_ are you trying to do? You don't think I would see that coming?"

"I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Then what were you going to do?" Inuyasha kept his grip on her arm.

"Dance."

"Wha—" Yumi's arm was freed from Inuyasha's claws, causing his wrist to twist in an uncomfortable manner. Yumi smiled and started to twirl as if she were a ballerina.

A soft light swarmed around Inuyasha, another spell. Great.

The world turned black. All his senses had been nullified. He was in eternal oblivion. Inuyasha found himself running. To what he didn't know, but he just _knew_ he need to run. Run in the darkness. Then…

SLAM Inuyasha ran straight into a wall, he was wide-awake now.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Inuyasha leapt up and yelled in Yumi's face.

"Transition." Yumi answered in a calm and controlled voice.

"Trans WHAT?"

"Look at yourself Inuyasha, You will fit in now." Yumi walked past Inuyasha staring at him self in shock.

"Wha—Wha—WHAT DID YOU DO WOMAN?" Inuyasha felt the back of his neck. His hair, his long shiny hanyou hair, was missing.

A/N And another shorty! W00t! go never keeping promises! sry it took me so long to update, but my holiday was surprisingly busy…


End file.
